


skylights

by oneswhonever



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: tweek could probably pine over craig for the rest of their lives.





	skylights

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent tweek stuff. not really angst, but definitely not fluff either. 
> 
> enjoy it for whatever purpose it serves. xx

_"life is hard and love is hard but baby, this ain't love."_

 

 

he can't even look craig in the eye when they're smoking because he knows, he knows, that he'll never be able to look away. something about the weed, something about being high in general, makes craig tucker a very enticing person. it's not fair. it's not fair that in tweek's state of utmost vulnerability he  _would_ think that way. he can't control himself when he's around craig, much less when his state of mentality is even slightly impaired.

clyde is laughing somewhere near his ear the same time a mosquito buzzes and lands on his arm. he swats and misses, because his mind is elsewhere. token is laying in the grass with craig and, together, the two are pointing out constellations. craig invited tweek to join, but the grass is wet from the rain that had let up an hour ago, and even though he can hardly see straight, tweek is inclined to pass on the grass stains. instead, he sits - perched on top of the picnic table with clyde, watching with absolute envy. 

he can't be jealous, he's long since decided. craig is his friend and will never be anything more. token is straighter than a damn ruler, would never go for craig either which way. 

"you're gay, craig is gay," clyde speaks like he had been reading tweek's mind. jilted into a sudden state of heart-pounding paranoia, tweek wonders if clyde could read minds this whole time.  _blink if you can hear me. BLINK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME._ clyde's eyes are lidded, but they stay open. "i don't understand why you two don't just get together already. it'd save us all the drama, don't you think?"

tweek isn't sure  _how_ he could think clearly at a time like this, and says just as much. "i don't know. why would i ever stick craig on someone like me? i don't hate him quite that much."

clyde's laugh is enough to level the entire street, which captures craig's attention. he looks up, smiles, and tweek promptly looks away.  _don't look. if you look now, you'll never look away. if you look at craig he'll know. don't look. don't fucking look._

he looks, and craig smiles all that much brighter - a rarity. "where's your mind, honey?"

of course tweek's mind was with craig (where in the hell else could it be?) but he'd never tell. 

"i don't know," he says instead. "good question."

craig's smile, tweek is convinced, could illuminate the whole fucking town. 


End file.
